Question: Given the equation: $-4x - 4y = 16$ What is the $x$ -intercept?
Explanation: The $x$ -intercept is the point where the line crosses the $x$ -axis. This happens when $y$ is zero. Set $y$ to zero and solve for $x$ $-4x + (-4)(0) = 16$ $-4x = 16$ $(-\dfrac{1}{4}) \cdot (-4x) = (-\dfrac{1}{4}) \cdot (16)$ $x = -4$ This line intersects the $x$ -axis at $(-4, 0)$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-4, 0)$